Who did it?
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: In this story, your the detective! each chapter will give you a series of clues and hints to the person in anubis house who did the crime! new person in each chapter! If you win i will advertize your story in the next chapter!
1. Who did it? Fabina 1st

Yay! So this is a special chapter, extra-long. If you like it, I will make the other chapters like this as well.

So it's time to announce the winner!

The winner is…

Drum roll please…

ksoftball06!

With a correct guess of…

Drum roll please…

AMBER!

Congrats to all who guessed that amber did it!(so almost all uv u haha)

Here we go…

NINA'S POV(no I am not giving it away.)

I woke up this morning with a spring in my step. I am ready for my first day back to England. School starts in an hour, and Amber was already awake, her pink eye sleeping mask lay on her pillow.

Fabian! I get to see Fabian! I slipped into some clothes and skipped down every other step.

"Morning Nina!" Fabian met me at the bottom step. "You're cheery today."

"Well I get to see you this morning!" I blushed. Yet another cheesy line, but this morning, who cares. Fabian walked me to the breakfast table where we sat down. "Joy! Your back?" I asked. I certainly don't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"Only for today. I came to visit Trish last night." She explained, not looking up from her pancakes.

"Oh, well… Nice to meet you then?" I asked. She didn't reply. The table erupted in small chat, and the usual 'welcome back' food fight.

Soon it was time to leave for School. "Will you walk me Fabian?" I asked. A wide smile spread across his face, ear to ear.

"I would love nothing more." Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Joy mimic barfing by pointing to her mouth. Patricia giggled a bit and playfully swatted her arm away. I giggled. Fabian offered me his elbow, so I took it in both hands and we walked along the pathway to school.

"So, you ready for the first day of school?" I giggled. I saw a pretty flower along the path, so I bent down and picked it. Then I twirled the ruby red flower between my fingers. I noticed that Fabian had stopped walking.

"No, darn. I forgot my Maths book on my desk. Just go ahead, I'll meet you there." Before I could reply, he ran off. I watched him run back to the house, and disappear through the looming front doors. I shrugged, and skipped to class. I waited for Fabes in Maths, I even saved him a seat. But he never showed…

Its after school now and he is still nowhere to be found. Patricia says I am worrying myself too much. Jerome tuned me out. The only person who paid any mind to me was Mick. I ran/jogged back to the house with Mick following close behind.

"You should join the Futball team Nina." He panted behind me. I paid him no mind, an continued on my way. I ran through that house so fast, I may have knocked over a tray of Trudys muffins on the way. I slammed open Fabians door. That's odd… all his stuff is gone. Nothing. Just his maths book laying on the middle of the floor with a piece of paper taped to the front with a symbol drawn on the front. It looked like… a flower? No wait. its like a wheel.

"Congrats Nina, you are now apart of my guessing game." I read from the note. I looked at mick and he just shrugged. "This is a game. Ill give you little hints to who I am, little details. If you don't find him by midnight, wednsday, youll never see your boyfriend again. (insert evil laugh here)Signed, im not gonna tell you."

"Woah." Mick stated. I looked around the room. Not even his guitar was left. I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I found another note on my bed.

"HE, H, O. is your first clue Nina. Your first clue will always be about me. Here is your second clue, Beyond the house is yet another. Good luck, you now have 56 hours."

Okay so each chapter will add on to this story. What do you think? Ill give out random shout outs. Now for the review…

ksoftball06 wrote this SERIOUSLY great Fanfic called 'What one mistake can do' I love it and I read every chapter as soon as it comes out!

Its so hard to summarize it in just 100 words, so PLEASE read it! Its too awesome to explain, you just have to read it yourself!

Kirjoita voit myöhemmin!

(Write you later!)

~HOAdragonfly


	2. Who did it? Fabina 2nd

So yes, You can guess but you can only win if you tell me Who did it, Why you think so, and where Fabian is. that's all!

(Also each chapter is mostly gonna be clues)

Here we go…

NINA'S POV

What? What does all this mean? I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, I saw another note. I pulled it down.

"Hey Nina, you figure it out yet? Of course not. For your first clue, I say AMERICA if you drop a letter or two… Anyways, Clue number dos. eulc tsal sa emas. There, that's all. Did I tell you that I also only give you 5 of these? No? oh well."

So most of these are going to be short, mostly just clues. I will give up the answer on Wednesday night or Thursday morning if nobody gets it and Fabian will go bye bye!

Please, for Fabian's sake, solve the crime!


	3. Who did it? Fabina 3rd

I am REALLY happy with the reviews I have gotten! Some people have got some really close guesses, but its Wednesday morning! You have until tonight to save Fabian! Some people know who did it, but nobody knows where Fabian is. THANKYOU! ALSO I have only given out 2 clues so far so at random points of the day I will be givin out 3 clues!

Nina's POV

Wednesday morning. Its Wednesday morning now and no more clues other than the first two. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Under my bed I found a slip of paper…

"Still not smart enough, huh? Okay, you know the drill. Your first clue is… My Very Excited Mother Just Served Us Nachos, and just to help, SACRAFICE. That's all your first clue. Now for your second clue.

Gsrmp yzxp yvsrmw, dzb yzxp yvuliv ZMFYRH. ~Znvirx

20 8 9 14 11 2 1 3 11 2 5 8 9 14 4, 23 1 25 2 1 3 11 2 5 6 15 18 5 2 14 21 2 9 19. ~1 13 5 18 9 3 1

code 1 and 2 = same result. You have 18 hours Nina."

You have till tonight! Good luck!


	4. Who did it? Fabina 4th

Muahahaha! Im so excited now! Heres your next clue!

NINA'S POV

I put that note back in my pocket. 2 to go. Amber is already down stairs. I brushed myself from the floor dust and glanced around. Taped to ambers mirror was…

Another note.

"Only one more left Nina, you better hurry up! Or your little boyfriend will meet his doom. Your first clue is 2,1 1,13 1,18! And your second clue is… Home sweet home… right Nina?"

Oh boy.

And only one left so you better hurry if you want Fabes to live! This is so fun to write. So what one do you like better? The first ones, the single chapter mysteries, or this kind, the multi chapter ones? Tell me!


	5. Who did it? Fabina 5th

Last one! Solve it quick! You only have a couple hours before Fabian goes bye bye!(Ill let you off easy and make this clue easier, I don't want fabes to die!)

NINA'S POV

GRRR! This is so frustrating. Its almost time to confront the person who kidnapped my boyfriend, but I don't know who it is! Its after school already and I am getting ready for Victors 'its ten o'clock!' speech. I leaned my head back against my pillow and felt something crinkle against my head.

The last note.

"Tick tock nina, your running out of time. If you figure it out, go to the clearing at midnight and yell who I am and where I have been keeping Fabian at Midnight. If you hear a gunshot, he is dead. Now, on to your clue. I have to say, I am having fun with this.

First clue: Okay look at the following paragraph. The most frequent letter in my name is missing!

Of course you will not figure this out. Just keep on thinking you will, but I will convince you to give up. Your boyfriend will be killed, there is nothing you will do to stop me.

Second Clue: Okay Nina, you know very well that I am not stupid enough to hid him somewhere that you can find him. In fact, he had a first class trip somewhere you know all too well! Just think about the people you lost and where you were headed to at the time. Your not stupid."

And that's all I know.

So HELP FABES!


	6. Who did it? Fabina reveal

REVEAL TIME! I am so sorry about this but…

NINA'S POV

I ran to the clearing. 11:59 pm. Soon the clock struck Midnight.

"Mara, I know its you." I exclaimed. She stepped out of the clearing with Fabian's body in tow. He was knocked out.

"Now where did I keep him?"

"I don't know." I answered. Then what I feared came true. She pulled out a gun and held it to his head.

"Before I kill him, ill tell you everything. Why, what the clues mean, everything." She paused for a moment. "I love him. You took him. I kill him." She stated. "Revenge. Now I will tell you about my clues. My first clue was, HE, H, O. is your first clue Nina. Your first clue will always be about me. Here is your second clue, Beyond the house is yet another. Good luck, you now have 56 hours. HE, H, and O are elements on the periodic table, HE is Helium. H is Hydrogen. O is Oxygen. You know very well that I am a science geek. I thought you would figure that out. The behind the house is yet another means what it says.

Now your next one about me was Hey Nina, you figure it out yet? Of course not. For your first clue, I say AMERICA if you drop a letter or two… Anyways, Clue number dos. eulc tsal sa emas. There, that's all. Did I tell you that I also only give you 5 of these? No? oh well. AMERICA. Let me think. Drop the C, I and E leaves AMRA, re arrange that to MARA. Yup, you got that. Eulc tsal sa emas is backwards for same as last clue, or AMERICA. That's right, Fabian was in America, in the house beyond the other.

Still not smart enough, huh? Okay, you know the drill. Your first clue is… My Very Excited Mother Just Served Us Nachos, and just to help, SACRAFICE. That's all your first clue. Now for your second clue.

Gsrmp yzxp yvsrmw, dzb yzxp yvuliv ZMFYRH. ~Znvirx

20 8 9 14 11 2 1 3 11 2 5 8 9 14 4, 23 1 25 2 1 3 11 2 5 6 15 18 5 2 14 21 2 9 19. ~1 13 5 18 9 3 1

code 1 and 2 = same result. You have 18 hours Nina.

Now My Very Excited Mother Just Served Us Nachos. Mother stands for Mars, and that's what some people call me. When I wrote SACRAFICE, I meant what Fabes here sacrificed at the initiation ceremony. Yes, I know about that. His signed copy of 'the solar system is your friend' or something like that. That would make you think of what that my very excited mother thing stood for, okay? The second clue is a series of numbers, and letters. The first code is A=z B=y C=x ect. The second code is A=1 B=2 C=3 ect. The code means think back behind, way behind before ANUBIS ~ America. Now think, where were you before Anubis? America. Again, that's where I was keeping Fabian. Way back behind is almost the same as the first clue, in the house behind the other.

Clue number 4 was Only one more left Nina, you better hurry up! Or your little boyfriend will meet his doom. Your first clue is 2,1 1,13 1,18! And your second clue is… Home sweet home… right Nina? 2,1 1,13 and 1,18 means 2As 1M, and 1R, or Mara. That is pretty simple now isn't it? And Home sweet home… your home in America Nina.

Now for the final clue. Tick tock nina, your running out of time. If you figure it out, go to the clearing at midnight and yell who I am and where I have been keeping Fabian at Midnight. If you hear a gunshot, he is dead. Now, on to your clue. I have to say, I am having fun with this.

First clue: Okay look at the following paragraph. The most frequent letter in my name is missing!

Of course you will not figure this out. Just keep on thinking you will, but I will convince you to give up. Your boyfriend will be killed, there is nothing you will do to stop me.

Second Clue: Okay Nina, you know very well that I am not stupid enough to hid him somewhere that you can find him. In fact, he had a first class trip somewhere you know all too well! Just think about the people you lost and where you were headed to at the time. Your not stupid. In the first clue, the letter A was missing. No A's in that paragraph. Second clue was he flew first class to America on Monday, and i flew him back earlier today, first class. Nina, the people you lost are your parents in that car crash. You were headed home, to the place you lived with your parents.

Nina, to sum it all up, I, Mara Jeffray, took Fabian, and hid him in the shack behind the house you lived in with your parents when you were little. Im sorry, you Failed." She put the gun up to his head and I cringed as I heard a boom. He was dead. And now, so am I.

~The end!~

So, im sorry. You didn't figure it out. Now you killed Nina, and Fabian. WAY TO GO! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I had SO much fun writing this! Now you have to tell me, do you want me to do another multi chapter mystery, or a single chapter mystery?

So long for now!

~HOAdragonfly


	7. Who did it? Jara 1st

Well, I'm happy to say I will be making another story, like my last one, Who did it? Its so much fun to write, so here I go! This one is gonna be sort of JARA.

IMPORTANT!: Mara knows about Sibuna.

MARA'S POV

Come on Jerome! Gr. I hate him, but I love him at the same time! I so regret slapping him earlier, so after rinsing the potato out of my hair, I ran down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Hey everyone!" I called. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy were comfortably seated in the sitting room at the base of the stairs. "Have you seen Jerome?"

"No, why?" Nina asked. "After you slapped him, he ran to his room looking pretty upset."

"Oh…" Had I hurt him that badly? I ran to his room and banged on the door repeatedly. "Jerome, let me in!" I proclaimed.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and I didn't realize it in time. I knocked Alfie upside the head with my fist. He rubbed his forehead. "Mara, whats up with you hitting people lately?" he joked. I ignored his smart remark.

"Where is Jerome?" I questioned. I glanced over his shoulder. The room was so messy…

"I don't know." Alfie replied. "I followed him in here, and I left to go get some water, and when I came back, he was gone. Don't hit me!" He added the last part just to be funny, but I didn't find it to be funny at all. I pushed past him and into the room.

"Nina hasn't seen him since he came in here. He has to be here." I muttered with clenched teeth. I dug through the clothes on the floor, like I would find him underneath.

I looked up in desperation, just to find a white piece of paper taped to the ceiling.

"Why do you have paper on your ceiling?" I asked with annoyance.

"What do you mean? We never put anything on the ceiling." He replied. I looked up determinedly. Jumping the highest I could, I managed to grasp the paper and rip it down.  
>The crumpled paper lay in my hands as I read the scrawled handwriting.<p>

"HI whoever is reading this, if your looking for Jerome, he is gone. I will be giving you a series of clues, about 7 in all, to his whereabouts and who I am. If you don't discover who I am by a week from today at midnight, Jerome will be gone from YOUR life, because you will be dead. Now here is what I am going to do, I will give you 3 clues, your first is about me and who I am, and the second is about where I am keeping Jerome captive. Further details will be provided. The third, is a dare. You MUST do what the note says every morning at 10 AM or I will kill Jerome. Got it? Good.

Clue 1: I am not telling you who I am but I will give you hints. I am 3rd. Third in what, I will not tell. But I am 3rd.

Clue 2: Where the skull was drunk.

Dare: At 10AM tomorrow, you must randomly burst into song, and you must sing Friday. You know, 'Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!' or Jerome will be killed.

Okay so I hope you like the little twist I added to this, the dare.

C u l8r!

~HOAdragonfly


	8. Who did it? Jara 2nd

KK so I will update once a day so… Oh and I leave on Tuesday on VACA so the mystery will wrap up on Monday night kk? Don't let me down! Don't let Jerome down eather.

MARA'S POV  
>So after that note there were no more. I looked at the clock and watched it tick. The second hand moved to the 12 faster than I would like. I scanned the faces. Nina was scribbling on her paper. Its Thursday, right in the middle of class. Great, I am going to be so embarrassed. Anyways, Nina's eyes kept darting across her paper, Fabian was staring at her… how cute. Everyone else, minus Jerome, was paying attention to the lesson. Even my meathead boyfriend mick. Suddenly the clock struck ten. I gulped down the lump in my throat before standing up in my seat, and stopping mid-sentence. All eyes on me.<p>

"Yes Mara?" Mr. Winkler asked. His brow furrowed with annoyance as I belted out the few words that I knew from that horrid song.

"It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend" I belted out. The class erupted into laughter, as Jason got fuming mad.

"Mara Jeffray, you are normally a very well behaved student, but I have to say that was un acceptable. 2 weeks detention." I sighed.

"Yes." I sat down and looked my boyfriend in the eye. He looked at me as if I had 2 horns and a tail.

"What?" was all the could manage to hiss at me. "Were talking later."

*Later*

I sighed as Mick walked up to me at the lunch table. I slowly munched on my Apple as calmly as I could, but I couldn't help but squirm as Mick slid next to me.

"Mara what the hell was up with you in class?" he asked. I darted my eyes around at the various people staring at me weirdly.

"Look, if I explain it all, will you get off my back?" I asked.

"Mara, just tell me."

"Look. Jerome was kidnapped the other day and I got a threatening note that if didn't do that at 10 AM the person who kidnapped me would kill me, and maybe put Jerome in danger. So now they are going to give me a series of clues as to who they are, and If I don't tell them what they want to hear 6 days from now at midnight, they will kill me and maybe harm Jerome. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they harmed him!" I pleaded.

"So you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you lost HIM huh? Well go ahead, don't tell me WHY. Just humiliate me into breaking up with you so you can be with JEROME!" he fumed. He got up with his lunch in hand and stormed out. I sighed. Oh why? Suddenly he turned back to face me. "Were done."

*After school*

I cried into my pillow. How could he? How could he be so insensitive to MY issues! Why is it always about him! Come to think about it, he never HAS really cared about me, its all about him. Jerome has always taken the time to care for me, and he is also really nice and sensitive. GRR!

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I glanced at the window and noticed a note taped to the outside, the text facing in so I could read it. I groaned and sat up. Walking to the window I internally kicked myself. Don't complain. You need to do this for JEROME. The one you like. No, that was wrong. The one I LOVE. Now I realize I don't love Mick, at all. I love Jerome. That's right, ME MARA JEFFRAY IS IN LOVE WITH JEROME CLARKE. There.

"Hello Mara. I enjoyed seeing you sing that horrid song in class today. Micky dear isn't very appreciative isn't he? Sorry he broke up with you. Jerome keeps on saying he is a meathead. Glad you finally realized it. Jerome wants you, I admit you would be a cute couple. I would also like to add that most clues relate to eachother.

Clue 1: You and Jerome might even make the HONOR ROLL of the cutest couples!

Clue 2: He wont shut up. yEh tsuj tnod kool pu ro uoy ThgIm eSol ruoy YtinutrOPPO

Dare: At 10 Am tomorrow, tell the class you have to pee and leave the class and go to Ambers room. In your bedroom, in your school bag, third pocket, there is a case of ambers conditioner, but its filled with Oil and melted butter and bacon fat. Make the switch from her regular conditioner to the fake one. Next, run back to the school and into the class and say "Sorry, there were complications and I needed to change my pants." Then sit and act like nothing is wrong. Good luck!"

Oh why me?

Kk how about that?

Write you later!

~HOAdragonfly


End file.
